Tryst
by Ruemaja
Summary: Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou "Hello, Little fox. I was just thinking that I wanted to see you." NarumiRaidou
1. Part One: Narumi

**Tryst**

Hello. Been a while since I posted anything. Just been too busy lately. Anyway, here's a Fic I wrote a while back and posted in the megaten community in LJ. It's a NarumiRaidou fic. Please be warned that there maybe spoilers in this fic.

Atlus owns Devil Summoner. I'm just a fanfic writer.

* * *

**Tryst**

**Part One: Narumi**

Narumi descended the stairs one agonizing step at a time, remembering that once upon a time, he belonged in this world that felt of cold steel and old leather, tasted of a tinge of blood with a scent of agony.

* * *

_"What's your name, boy?"_

_He saluted. "I am Nakai Yasuna, sir!"_

* * *

_The Major General laughed at his eagerness then. He didn't quite know why but the older man had taken a liking to him since that day and him, being him was more than happy to serve under Munakata._

As he descended, the sound of the soles of his shoes made loud clunking noises, shattering the quiet rhythm of the unfamiliar machines about him. The rust on the railings dirtied his hands. His blood stained his clothes and the sounds of the moaning and groaning of the undead and demons filled his ears as they approached talons out and fangs bare.

He had his own fangs. He was not defenseless even if he was only human. Even if-

* * *

_-"Human beings are mortal..." The little boy had said when they met for the first time outside the woods of Shinoda._

_It was dusk and in Shinoda. The Major General had business here and he was with the Major General. He only took a short break and walked about when he saw the boy. _

_It was just a little boy but he knew the boy was not human. Not entirely at least._

_"They live and die as mortals would..."_

_"And you are not?" He asked the little boy._

_The little boy laughed a quaint little laugh as if what he said was funny._

_"What do you think?" The boy asked coyly._

_He didn't miss a beat._

_"You are a fox... A god messenger, aren't you?"_

_The little boy shrugged, teasing. "Maybe."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kuzu no Ha." The little boy replied._

"_Arrowroot leaf? Such an odd name…"_

_The little boy smiled at him with that secret fox smile that promised-_

* * *

-Victory against the undead soldiers. Narumi reloaded his gun. The undead's burning carcasses lay at his feet and some of the demons have fled though not without inflicting more injuries to his person. He winced as he dragged himself down the steps. Even if he closed his eyes, he knew where he would go. 

Being_ aide-de-camp _to Major General Munakata had its perks. He handled papers and other reports for the man and accompanied him wherever he went. He knew about this place but they were just plans then, blue prints he had held once. He remembered—

* * *

—_Looking down at the prints in amazement. To think that they'll be building an underground facility. He wondered if it had already been approved. But it looked impressive. He couldn't help but look at the details of the prints although it's still not of its full potential. There's still some room for improvement._

"_Oh, so you've found them, Nakai-kun."_

_He looked up from the papers to see Major General Munakata come in. He quickly straightened up and saluted. The Major General laughed at him and motioned for him to be at ease._

"_What do you think of the plans?" The older man asked, cheerfully._

"_They're amazing, sir!" He replied, eagerly. "Is this for the Super Soldier Project?"_

_Munakata laughed and nodded. "Of course. One day, we will need soldiers to protect our people should the time of war ever come…. Though, I hope such a time would never come, but still we must always be prepared."_

_He looked down at the plans again. He wanted to help this man who hoped to defend the peace of this country. _

"_Sir, I will do everything I can to support you!" _

_Munakata put a hand on his shoulder with a smile. _

"_I am glad for that." Munakata replied. "Now, what do you think of these plans?"_

_He looked down at the plans. Munakata watched him, closely as if he knew that the younger man can see something no one else can. _

"_We could fortify the defenses here…" He remarked and pointed some parts. "And make it slightly larger than the usual in order to accommodate more… Although that would mean we'll have to move some parts and strengthen the foundations… To make a channel large enough that it could move out to sea with nary a problem…"_

_Munakata smiled. "I knew it."_

_He turned to Munakata. "Sir?"_

"_You have… good eyes, Nakai-kun. I will leave the plans in your care."_

_He saluted. "You can—_

* * *

—Count on me to mess up…" Narumi muttered to himself as he staggered to the next staircase. "Who would've thought, I'd be getting problems in a facility I helped built…" 

He winced when he touched the gash on his chest. That Anju cut him, really good this time. It was probably going to leave a scar. Not that he minded. It wouldn't matter anyway. He'll be dead by the time this is over, taking Munakata with him.

He sighed, sadly and looked up at the ceiling where the earth crumbles, dust falling. He closed his eyes—

* * *

—_And opened them to see the little boy standing by the side of the road. The pale boy that had that quaint little fox smile. He didn't know why, but still he was not afraid of this boy, despite the knowledge (and the belief) that he wasn't entirely human._

_It was dusk and the only ones one could meet in the road would be foxes in human forms._

"_Good evening, little fox." He greeted cheerfully. The fox boy was always a welcome sight. _

"_Good evening." The boy greeted. "You seem to be in a good mood."_

_He stopped just beside the boy with a smile. "It's nothing… It's just that I was thinking that I wanted to see you."_

_The boy gave him a small fox smile that he adored. Fox smiles are very rare._

"_I'm glad… but…" The boy said, simply. Then very sadly. "This will be the last time we will meet…" _

_He walked toward the boy. "Why is that? Have the Gods called for you, little fox?" He asked._

_The boy turned away. There is sadness in his face but it was beyond tears. Parting after waiting to meet. Like lovers. This may have been a tryst if only either of them had known. At least that was how the little boy had looked then._

_A little lover._

"_The next time, we meet. I would not remember you." The boy added._

"_Why?"_

_The boy gave another one of those quaint little fox smiles. "If only to save your life."_

_The wind moaned and the trees murmured sadness._

"_You should be careful." The boy said. "It's too dangerous."_

_He was taken aback at that. "What do you mean?"_

_The boy didn't answer. Instead, the boy looked past him. He turned to see what the boy was looking at to see the Major General walking toward them. He saluted to the man when the older man came. _

"_What are you doing out here, Nakai-kun? Having a tryst?" The older man asked, cheerfully._

"_No, sir." He replied. "I was on my way back to the camp when I met this boy…" _

_Munakata turned to look at the little boy all in white. The boy seemed to be shinning against the darkness of the night with hauntingly calm gray eyes. He knew that look. His eyes can see after all. The boy can see death on the Major General._

"_Hello, child." The Major General greeted. "You shouldn't be out here alone at night. Who knows what may come to eat you."_

_The boy stepped closer until he stood before Munakata._

"_Do not dig too deep." He warned. "Or you will die."_

_The cold wind blew and made him shiver. Munakata just watched the boy with silent amusement._

"_And what else do you see?" Munakata asked._

"_You will kill my Darling…" The boy said, turning to him. There was silence and then: "I will kill you." The boy said, seriously._

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it and wanted the boy to take those words back. So he reached out and grabbed—_

* * *

—The box for support. Narumi chuckled bitterly as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. What the fox child had said came to past. His old self was killed by Munakata, just right after he resigned his commission. He didn't know it then, but he found out that the Major General had been afraid of something and told him to resign and live a life away from the military for his safety. 

He had refused but it became an order. And his old life died along with an explosion of fire that killed half of the men he had ever known.

Living life, he changed his name. _Narumi Shouhei. _He'd changed it and looked for a fox child that had warned him a few years back, in that dark night by the roadside. For his prophesy had come true. At least in manner if not in the most literal sense.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Why think of these things now? It wasn't like—

* * *

—_He could remember. The boy had told him after all, the next time they meet he would not remember. But he could not help himself. He had to try._

_He stood in that roadside just outside the woods of Shinoda, waiting._

_It was a tryst after all. Even if the other could not remember. The boy had come though the boy was no longer the little boy he had met then. A youth of fourteen years was what he found in the dusk filled roadside. _

"_Excuse me," He began. "But have you seen a fox waiting here? I promised to meet him even if he doesn't remember me anymore here in Shinoda."_

_The youth gave him a small frown. "Why would you promise a fox that? You shouldn't promise such things to beings you cannot hope to understand…"_

_He smiled. "True." He replied. "But that's the only thing I could do. I loved that little fox. He called me his 'Darling' as he is mine." _

_The youth thought for a moment then shrugged. "There is no fox here, sir." The youth replied. "Except for the fox of Shinoda, who is said to live in these woods, where I also live."_

"_Ah…" He said, smiling. He had good eyes after all. Though this youth could not remember, he knew this was the fox he was looking for. He didn't know if something had happened. He wanted to ask but knew he would not get an answer._

"_Then maybe I shall go and come back some other day. But tell me, what is your name?"_

"_Toudou Kaguya." The youth replied. Then after a short pause. "Toudou Kaguya of the Kuzunoha Family." _

"_Ah… Kuzu no Ha… What a nostalgic name…" He murmured then tipped his bowler hat forward to hide his face._

* * *

"Goodbye, little fox…"

* * *

Those were his words. He remembered speaking them to the youth who was once a fox child. And when they met again, the youth was a young man, a _Devil Summoner. _But he could not bring himself to call the young summoner by that beloved name. 

Narumi felt like it wasn't his place anymore. He looked up at the black smoke rising from one of the machines. It smelled awful, to say the least, oil and grease and grime with a tinge of rust (or was it blood? He didn't quite know). The air felt heavy and hot against his skin.

It would be best if this place never get to see the light of day.

"I'll have to get rid of this joint…" he muttered to himself.

With unsteady hands he fumbled into his pocket to get his cigarettes.

_Last smoke before the execution? _That thought made him laugh. He would've offered himself up to the gallows and to the God of Death sooner if that would've spared the life of his fox boy.

_If only he had been spared…_

His sadness is beyond tears now. It was beyond anguish. Beyond Agony.

Crying wouldn't have solved anything. True. And he was a man. He can't cry. Not yet at least. Not until everything is over and done with.

He dropped the box of cigarettes. Its contents, a single, white cigarette, jumped out at the first impact and rolled all the way to the staircase he had just been to.

He cursed. Even the pleasure of his last smoke was denied to him.

"What's the world coming to…?!" He muttered, darkly.

_Never mind. _He scolded himself, tipping his hat forward to hide his face. It was silly to even think of smoking at such a time.

He was about to move but stopped when he heard it, the sound of soles of shoes, clunking against the metal staircase, where his cigarette had rolled. It sounded human, to say the least and the feeling was not cold…

It was oddly comforting.

"Who's there?!"

"Narumi-san!"

Narumi couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, little fox…" He murmured more to himself than Kuzunoha Raidou standing at the last step of the staircase "…I was just thinking that I wanted to see you."

**Tryst**

**Part One End**

* * *

**Notes:**

I wrote this one a while back and posted it in the community in Lj. Though I changed Narumi's old name from Kawano to Nakai because I realized that Kawano was Sadakichi's last name. And I made Narumi's old name back in the military Nakai Yasuna because Sadakichi once asked if Narumi is his real name. I don't know what Narumi's real name is though. I just thought Nakai Yasuna sounded nice. Toudou Kaguya is the name I used for Raidou.. I don't know if he has real name though...

Thanks for reading.**  
**


	2. Part Two: Raidou

**Tryst**

**Part Two: Raidou**

Raidou walked through the streets one step at a time, remembering that there was a time these streets were filled with people and the man he had wanted to see for so long waiting.

* * *

"_Oh, so you're the Devil Summoner… Quite young, aren't you?" The detective remarked. "What's your name?"_

"_I am Raidou 14__th__." He replied._

_The detective laughed. "No, no. I meant your birth name. What's your birth name?"_

"_Toudou Kaguya of the Kuzunoha Family." He replied._

_The detective stopped. "Kuzu no Ha?" He asked. "What an odd name." The detective held out a hand to him. "I am Narumi Shouhei. Pleased to meet you, Raidou."_

_He reached out and shook the detective's hand. It was rough and calloused but warm and strangely comforting…._

* * *

As Raidou walked, he saw the soldiers standing about, looking at him suspiciously. He merely gave them a glance. He knew who they were. He'd seen soldiers like them before. He'd seen them during the start of this case. And for a moment, he stopped walking. 

"Kaguya? What's wrong?" Gotou asked.

It was not uncommon for him to stop but there was something in that look, that made the cat turn to him with concern.

Raidou put a hand on his forehead. He was seeing something in his mind, he could not place.

"Kaguya?"

Raidou closed his eyes shut to concentrate but found he could not. The vision was swimming in his head that he was not sure if he—

* * *

—_Could remember it well. There had been lots of holes in his memory since he was young. The family had been concerned about it but the holes stopped appearing a few years back._

_But why does this feel familiar?_

"_Excuse me," The stranger in the brown suit began. "But have you seen a fox waiting here? I promised to meet him even if he doesn't remember me anymore here in Shinoda…"_

_He gave the man a small frown, feeling that he had met this one before though he could not remember from where. What's—_

* * *

"—Wrong?! Kaguya!" 

Gotou's voice woke Raidou from his daze, eye wide and unfocused.

"Kaguya!"

"I'm alright, Gotou." He replied, straightening up.

Gotou looked up at him with a small frown.

"I'm just a little tired." He replied.

It was true. He hadn't slept well for the past few days. The case they handled gave him nightmares of fire and blood with a tinge of agony and a little pain. He dreamt of arrowroot leaves in the shrine of Shinoda and of the roadside where a sad man waited for his fox.

But it was the scene of the death of a soldier that made him want to scream. Though he didn't know why…

The Narumi of the other world, where he had been staying would wake him from this restless slumber. And he would stare up at that man wanting to reach out and clutch that man's shirt but stop himself because—

* * *

"—_You are not my Narumi."_

_The Narumi and the Raido of the other world looked at him in surprise. How odd he must've looked to them. How strange the words must've sounded. But it tumbled out of his lips and cannot be returned. And he didn't want it to return._

_Because it was the sad truth._

"_I was just waking you up. You look like you were having a nightmare…" That Narumi said. "Gave me the heebie-jeebies."_

"_Forgive me…" He apologized. "I hadn't meant—"_

* * *

—To find it empty. 

The office was empty. Gotou softly padded into the room, looking about him. The scent of cigarette smoke in the air gave Raidou the idea that Narumi hadn't left that long ago. He was probably somewhere near.

"Narumi-san?" He called out as he walked through the hallways to the rooms, to see whether the man was in.

But he was not.

"Oi, Kaguya!"

Raidou turned around to see Gotou on top of Narumi's desk. He walked toward it and found a letter written in the detective's hand. It was in a clear precise script one wouldn't have expected from the man but still, he it was.

"Raidou," It said. "If you're reading this then that means you're still alive. I'm taking you off the case. This is too big a caper for a detective trainee. I want you to wait at the office for my return. I'll take care of things."

It was signed: _Narumi Shouhei._

To wait? Narumi was asking him to wait for him? Why—

* * *

"_---Would you promise a fox that?" He asked. "You shouldn't promise such things to being you cannot hope to understand." He mildly, chided. For it was true. Such promises were very dangerous to people._

_The stranger in the brown suit smiled, maybe a little too sadly. "True. But that's the only thing I could do. I loved that little fox. He called me his 'Darling' as he is mine." _

_He closed his eyes. The man was like something out of a legend. To love a fox only to be separated. And he felt a little sad for this knowledge. Yet he had to shrug it off. This was something this man had decided on, on his own. It was none of his business, right?_

"_There is no fox here, sir." He replied after a moment's pause. "Except for the fox of Shinoda, who is said to live in these woods, where I also live."_

"_Ah." The man said and when the man turned to fully look at him, he turned away. _

_The man had good eyes. Maybe he could see that he was not quite an ordinary boy. _

"_Then maybe I shall go and come back some other day. But tell me, what is your name?" _

"_Toudou Kaguya." He replied. Then after a moment's pause. "Toudou Kaguya of the Kuzunoha Family." He said. He didn't know why he said it._

"_Ah… Kuzu no Ha… What a nostalgic name…." _

_The man wanted to say something else but stopped himself. And whatever the man wanted to say died. Instead the man tipped his hat forward, a little sadly and turned away._

* * *

"_Goodbye, little fox…"_

* * *

Raidou grit his teeth not quite hearing what Gotou had said, crushing the note in his palm. Is he planning to die? The man should've known better than to do something as foolish as that. It was him that warned him not to take any wooden nickels. 

Narumi wasn't taking his own advice.

Raidou leaned against the desk, putting a palm on his forehead. Gotou hissed.

"Is that man going to undo everything you've sacrificed?" The cat muttered.

Raidou turned to his companion.

"What do you mean?"

Gotou shook his head and jumped off the desk in annoyance. He wasn't going to get any straight answers from the cat. There are just too many mysteries in the Kuzunoha Bloodline. And too many holes in his memory to decipher them all.

He checked his gun. It was fully loaded. It was not quite clean though. There was still the lingering scent of—

* * *

—_Mist around him. On his white skin and on his clothes as he walked toward the murky family shrine. His steps were quiet and his back straight as he walked, barefooted, upon its cold stone steps. It was probably unhealthy for his young body. He was only a boy, though a special one. _

_He didn't need to ring the bell. The herald appeared before him with that knowing smile on—_

* * *

—His face. 

Sadakichi looked relieved at the sight of Raidou standing before him.

"Kuzunoha-kun! It's good to see you're alive!" He greeted. "When we didn't receive a word from you, we feared the worst…."

Raidou just gave him a nod. "Officer Sadakichi, is there another way into the underground facilities? I'm afraid, Narumi-san has gone in on his own."

Sadakichi looked startled. "Narumi? Wasn't he in the office?"

Raidou shook his head. The naval officer thought for a moment then looked up at him grimly.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. They've closed off the entrance through Cannon Battery 4. It's even more heavily guarded…"

"I see…"

"But I'm sure, there's another way in. It couldn't be very far from Kasumidai…" He gritted his teeth. "If only I've gotten hold of all its secrets then maybe I…"

Raidou shook his head. "Thank you, officer."

"I know, it's strange coming from me. But I hope Narumi's alright." Sadakichi admitted.

Raidou smiled. It was just a small quirk in the lips. Nothing more. He was about to turn away but Sadakichi stopped him.

"Raidou, I wondered about him. Is Narumi Shouhei his real name?"

Raidou frowned. He'd never known Narumi other than 'Narumi'. Sadakichi shook his head with a regretful smile.

"It's nothing. It's just that, I once knew a man who looked exactly like him. But that can't be him… Can it? Because if it was how did he survive…?"

Raidou frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sadakichi shook his head. "It couldn't be Narumi. Because that man… That man is most certainly dead."

Raidou staggered back. "Dead?" he asked in disbelief.

Sadakichi nodded. "Yes. In an attack back in Kasumidai, several years back. I'm sure I've seen Narumi before. But how can he still be alive? He was amongst the—"

* * *

—_Doomed._

_He closed his eyes. The soldier will die just has he had dreamt. Killed by the very man the soldier had admired. Or rather, what once was the Major General. _

_There was pain in his chest. Why must he wish for the impossible? Mortals live and age and die. Why must he wish for someone whose life is so evanescent? It would only cause him pain. He cannot cry even if he wanted to because he was not allowed tears. It hurt, even though he had long expected it._

_Why must it be so soon?_

"_It cannot be helped, Kuzu no Ha. He is only human…" The Herald said, comfortingly._

_He slowly looked up. "Is-is there a way…?" He asked._

_The Herald knew what he was asking. He knew the Herald knew. The Yatagarasu would know of a way. The Yatagarasu is a god after all and a messenger of the Goddess Amaterasu. Surely they knew of a way to prevent it._

"_There is." She replied. "But there is a price for nothing in this world comes free…"_

"_I will pay anything!" he cried. "My limbs, my heart, my very soul if need be!"_

"_Why must you worry about a mortal man, little fox?" She asked. "It will only give you more pain…"_

_He closed his eyes. "Why indeed…" He murmured. "I—"_

* * *

"—Don't need a reason?" 

Rasputin smiled in a mocking way. "You don't need a reason to save these humans?" He repeated slowly. "How can you risk so much? Are you sure you are even one?" He asked.

Raidou frowned. It was a question asked before. Would he consider himself human with his devil summoning skills and his other abilities that not even the family elders know of? He knew he wasn't entirely human even though he was born to a human family.

He maybe a fox…

Rasputin smiled at him. "Humans had such fleeting lives. They—"

* * *

"—_Live and die as mortals would…"_

"_And you are not?" The soldier asked._

_He laughed. Amused, allowing a warm feeling to reach his eyes for a moment. It was elation, he felt at the sight of the man that stood before him in that dusky path near Shinoda's great wood... It was not an unexpected meeting. It was a strangely unspoken agreement but things like these meetings were usually short and fleeting._

_Ephemeral._

_Like a tryst. Short, fleeting and bitter-sweet._

"_What do you think?" He asked, coyly at the soldier as if to challenge him._

_The man didn't miss a beat._

"_You are a fox… A god messenger, aren't you?_

_He shrugged, teasing. It was only partially correct. "Maybe."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kuzu no Ha." He replied, allowing that old beloved name to roll out of his lips. It was his name after all._

"_Arrowroot leaf? Such an odd name…"_

_And he was delighted that he gave the soldier a smile the promised much to those it would allow. A fox smile that—_

* * *

—Sent chills running up Rasputin's spine. 

Rasputin looked confused as if seeing something he shouldn't. Raidou stood before him with an aura even deadlier than his own. It was an aura one wouldn't see on a human being.

"Do not anger me, Summoner…" Raidou hissed.

"At ease, boy." Rasputin sighed. "You will not get anywhere with threats. And besides, I have something that you will need…"

"Hurry and give it. I haven't time to toy with you."

"Impatient, aren't we?" Rasputin remarked and handed—

* * *

—_A ball of white light to her._

_The Herald took it. And turned to him. He was shaking and he felt the cold wind against his small frame. _

"_Are you sure about this?" The Herald asked. "Once I take your Hoshi no Tama with me, it'll only be a few days before you finally lose all memory of that man."_

"_But it will save his life?" He asked. _

_The Herald nodded. "Of course. This is payment…" She replied. _

"_Then I will gladly give it." He replied, straightening up. _

"_Do not worry, Kuzu no Ha… You will regain your memories of him one day… When both you and him are strong enough…"_

_He bowed, gratefully. "Then, I shall take my leave for I have someplace I need to be…"_

"_Of course…"_

_He turned and started his long trek down the—_

* * *

—Metalic staircases of the underground facility. The soles of his shoes made loud clunking noises as he descended this place that smelled of oil and grime and blood (or was it rust? He didn't quite know.) The air had a tinge of agony in it. 

Gotou hadn't spoken since they left the agency but the cat gave him glances and worried looks. The battle rush made his insides numb and his blood hum. His opponents fell by his sword. He was cruel and ruthless in battle.

Unforgiving.

He had not even called a demon out yet.

"Kaguya." Gotou finally spoke after they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Yes?" Raidou asked.

Gotou closed his eyes for a moment then jumped up a box to sit in front of Raidou.

"Are you awake, Kuzu no Ha?" Gotou whispered.

Raidou—

* * *

—_Smiled that sad smile when the soldier approached him. After this, he would not remember anymore. He wondered for a moment if all will be well with him._

_He was different from everyone in the family for he was a human child with a fox spirit for a soul. _

"_Good evening, little fox." The soldier greeted cheerfully._

_He was going to miss this a great deal._

"_Good evening." He greeted back. It was dusk in this pathway, near the forest of Shinoda and they were quite alone. "You seem to be in a good mood."_

_The Soldier stopped by his side and smiled. "It's nothing…" The soldier replied. "I was just thinking that I wanted to see you…"_

_He would miss those words. This would be the last time he would remember this man. He was slowly beginning to feel the effects of the loss of his Hoshi no Tama where a bit of his soul and power and memory were stored. He was cold and vulnerable and felt empty as if he could cry._

But if it would save this man's life then I could endure much worse. _He thought to himself._

"_I'm glad…But… This will be the last time we will meet…" He said. _

_They had so little time._

"_Why is that? Have the Gods called for you, little fox?" the soldier asked, worriedly._

_He turned away. They had so little time. If only he had known sooner maybe…_

"_The next time, we meet. I would not remember you." He said. For this was the truth._

"_Why?"_

_He gave another one of those quaint little fox smiles. "If only to save your life."_

_Are the woods mourning as well? He was sure he could hear them whisper sadness._

"_You should be careful." He warned. "It's too—"_

* * *

"—dangerous!" Gotou muttered. "That idiot Narumi!" 

Raidou ignored the words. His body is tired but his soul kept egging him on.

_Hurry! Hurry! _His mind screamed. He nearly tripped over a demon carcass lying before him. It took only a glance to see it was killed by gunshot wounds. It was new.

They were near. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. His bleeding hand dripped blood on the metal floor. It will not stain and it will not remain that beautiful red colour forever.

Something small and white rolled down from the staircase.

A single white cigarette with a familiar brand.

It was Narumi's.

He slowly walked up the steps. The soles of his shoes made loud clanking noises as he made his way up to the next floor.

"Who's there?!"

Relief.

"Narumi-san!"

He almost didn't catch what was said next for it was only a murmur. But he heard it, no matter how faintly it sounded.

"Hello, little fox." Narumi murmured more to himself than to Kuzunoha Raidou standing at the last step of the staircase. "I was just thinking that I wanted to see you…"

**Tryst**

**Part Two End**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Hoshi no Tama -** Literally translated as "starball". It's something that a fox carries with them. It's very important for some say that it houses their spirit or powers. Some say it's a white pearl. Others say it's made of fox fire.

Thanks for reading. **  
**


	3. Part Three: Narumi

**Tryst  
Part Three: Narumi**

The cold of the metal railings that supported the staircases burned Narumi's blood-soaked hand. Cold cannot burn. That was the truth. But he felt it burn against the raw wound. The blood dripped on the metal floor and it stained his clothes. It was his blood. Crimson and it shone against the dim lights around them. He was beaten and battered and bloody…

What a sight he must be….

_Is this what a man gone a-wooing should look like?_ He thought, amused.

He already knew the answer to that question. He thought it was a little strange to think of laughing at himself at such a time and in such a state. He was relieved to see him. But this was neither the time nor place to meet. He was happy to see the young man; to actually see him standing there, alive and well. But this was a place of death. His place and of his old life's place of death.

Even if the fox has seen a thousand years and lived a thousand lives, it did not mean that he had no right to worry about his fox's well being.

Even if he were only mortal.

"Raidou…" He called.

The Devil Summoner did not speak. Instead, he slowly walked toward the bleeding man. The sound of his steps echoed about them. The sound should've alerted the demons.

Yet no demons came.

Narumi sighed and placed a hand—his bleeding hand—to his forehead. It stung but he didn't care. He didn't even care for the blood that had started to flow from the wound onto his face.

He didn't care he was bleeding.

* * *

_All he knew was that the building was burning, brightly and without care for whomever stood in its way. It ate up the things in the rooms. It ate up the people._

_Screams of agony and pain filled his ears as people burned and died in the heart of the fire. Thick, black smoke fogged his vision and took what little air was left with it. And the sickening scent of burning flesh and hair hung in the air, gripping him in their grasp._

_He was going to suffocate if he didn't get out soon. But he was frozen in his spot as he looked at a man standing with his back to him._

_"Who are you?!" He demanded. "What have you done?!"_

_The man slowly turned, twitching as if in great pain. His eyes went wide in shock when he realized who it was._

_"Na-Nakai-kun…" The man called._

_"Major general!!" He ran toward the Major General and—_

* * *

—Caught himself before he fell forward and truly disgraced himself. Narumi didn't want to show how much in pain he was. Not to this boy. He didn't want him to worry anymore than he already has. He didn't want to see him bleeding for everyone's sake.

He can bleed for him too, can he not?

"What are you doing here, Raidou? Hadn't I told you to wait back at the agency?!"

Raidou looked at him evenly, his face, a mask of calm but there were strong emotions dancing in those gray eyes. It lit a bright fire in them. And Narumi could not bring himself to look away.

"You're not planning on returning." Raidou said, simply.

It was a simple statement but why did it hurt him so?

Narumi closed his eyes, vision blurred red from the blood on his face. His heart pounding on his chest. Can't he see what he's trying to do?

Narumi sighed. "Raidou, I can't have you get involved in this…." He began. "I can't—!"

* * *

_"—let them… get you…! Nakai-kun…!"_

_The fire that surrounded them, blazed and the heat stung his skin. Yet he did not feel it. He felt nothing except the Major General's grip on his shoulders which was more painful than the heat and touch of the flames._

_His world was crumbling._

_"You must… run away. Change your name… everything! They must not find you!"_

_"I'm not afraid to die!"_

_"N-Nakai… The boy was… right…" The Major General muttered. "I… shouldn't have…. I thought it would… help…! You must run! Everything's been arranged! You must go! They must not… find you!"_

_He was about to say something to stop the Major General from doing himself more harm but then a shadow loomed above them. A shadow that was not human. The Major General saw and gritted his teeth._

_"Nakai-kun, you… must go!"_

_Despite the injuries, the older man stood up and with a strength that surprised him, the Major General pushed him, almost throwing him against the wall out the room. He looked up to where the Major General was and saw the pained smile on his lips._

_He knew that look. He'd seen so many others with same smile before. And he didn't like that smile one bit._

_Before he could recover, he saw the figure in the fire, a demon that reached out and took the Major General back into the flames._

_Death filled his ears and his senses as he saw the shadows against the smoke and flames. The shadows danced, twisting and turning into something else not human. Something else…_

_His angry scream echoed across the—_

* * *

—walls. Narumi sighed, tiredly as he leaned against it. The wall was cold even through the thick of his clothes. It was not like the fires of hell that he had been through once.

He'd died once before after all.

"Understand, Raidou…" He said. "It's an adult's job to finish this, you young ones are supposed to worry about what comes after…"

"You're not planning on returning." Raidou said once again.

Narumi sighed once again. The demons have not come yet despite his voice being loud and the sounds that echoed and bounced about the earthen walls of the facility. The hum of the machines continued and smoke and steam rose up and up…

There was an end to it. The ceiling was up there after all. There was no place to go.

"Are you going to make me wait again…?"

The words were whispered so softly he would've missed it. The Devil Summoner's words stung more, hurt more than the wounds in his body and the scars in his soul. He knew he waited but the fox's wait was much longer than his.

For the fox was not quite mortal. He does not live and age and die as he would. He was only human after all.

"You cannot stop it." Narumi said, simply.

Raidou did not answer.

"I will die one day."

It was a simple truth.

"I've tasted death before." He said. "Dying a second time wouldn't be so bad…"

"Are you in such a hurry to die?"

The voice was cold and sad and lonely.

"No." He replied. "But if it would keep you safe than I would gladly go."

Raidou scoffed. "I am not fragile."

Narumi grinned. "I never said you were." He said.

"I cannot allow you to march to your death."

Narumi smiled as he closed his eyes, hearing the unspoken words from the sound of the summoner's voice. Riddles that spoke more riddles with profound answers. Words that would not be uttered. Not in a place like this. This was not the place to meet.

It was not the place to say the things that are hidden in those words. Words that he'd longed to say.

"I will not die little fox…" Narumi said, smiling.

A small frown. The most one can get out of the fox.

_Not whilst you live._

Those words almost escaped his lips. Almost. But they did not. Narumi thought that those words were better spoken some other time, some other day, some other place. Somewhere that isn't here. Somewhere—

* * *

_—safe. But is there a safe place for him? The corridors burned as he staggered away, aware that something was chasing after him. Something that was not human. The smoke made his eyes water as it thickened, surrounding him._

_"Come out, boy…" A familiar voice spoke._

_He continued to stagger through the flames. It hurt just to breathe. But he can't give out now. He needed to get out._

_"I know you're out there…"_

_Before he could take another step and a hand grasped his shoulder. The hands were cold like Death._

_The heat of the flames did not reach him as the cold of death gripped him with the hard steel that struck him from behind. He saw the blood, his blood, as it dripped from the blade through his chest._

You will kill my Darling….

_The boy had said so. His beloved fox boy said so. It would come to pass and it finally has. And he is dying and falling and dying into the cold embrace._

_Oh, how he wished to sleep but he remembered the lonely face of the fox he left behind so many nights before and regretted not being able to see him again._

I will kill you.

_It was a simple statement. A simple prophesy. And it too will come to pass one day. But he found himself wishing, as he fell into his death, that his fox boy didn't dirty his white hands with the blood of sinners. They were all sinners, each and every one of them for drabbling with magic and summons and the re-animating of the dead. They were all sinners._

_And so was he._

_Strange that he did not fear death. He was not afraid of it as he had said. He sighed heavily as he fell to the floor. He—_

* * *

—Regretted being powerless against it all. Narumi wanted, at least, to spare his dear one from being stained by the blood of sinners.

For Kuzu no Ha was divine.

Narumi watched the summoner close his eyes and take a deep breath and let it out. He smiled at him but winced when the summoner reached out and touched the bleeding gash on his chest. The hands were warm as fox fire and soft.

"You're wounded…" It was not a question.

Narumi gave him a small, pained smile. The only one he could manage and reached up to—

* * *

_—touch the apparition before him. He smiled a little as much as his current conditions would allow. Around him the flames still blazed but unlike then, he was alone. His killer had left. He didn't know how he knew, he just did._

_He knew he had died and that what he was seeing was something his mind may have conjured up to comfort him in his last moments. They used to say that one's life flashes before their eyes before one dies. The fox was his whole life since that fateful evening by the woods of Shinoda._

_"Darling…"_

_He coughed out blood as a small pair of white feet walked up closer to him and a small pair of white hands touched his bleeding, body. His dying self felt the heat in those small, pale hands as if those hands were enough to revive him. Breathe life into him._

_"Darling..." The voice sad and longing, almost begging. Why did his fox sound so sad?_

_"Good evening, little fox…" He greeted, smiling painfully. "I was just… thinking that I… wanted to see… you…"_

_This was not at all real. His mind supplied. But he didn't mind. He just wanted, even if it were just a figment of his imagination, to see his fox boy before he died. He wanted to—_

* * *

—hold his hand. The touch made the summoner look up at his face. Raidou did not withdraw his hand nor did he grasp it back. Narumi continued to smile as the blood flowed, dripping onto his shoes and smearing onto the summoner's pale hand.

The crimson is beautiful against the summoner's white skin but he did not want this sort of thing to stain the white of a fox.

It was not right for him to bleed.

"It's alright." Narumi said, gently. "I'll live."

He slowly released the warm, comforting hand from his gentle hold. He had never held the summoner's hand before. Mainly because he was afraid that if he touched him, he would suddenly shatter into pieces and disappear from his sight.

Kuzu no Ha Raidou was not made of cold crystal or marble but, he could not help thinking he was made of a dream.

Narumi straightened up the best he can. He would not be able to dissuade the summoner from the task at hand. A task that should've been his. After all, this was his unfinished business. But if what had been said was true then it would be Raidou who would kill the Major General.

Not him.

Narumi turned away from the young summoner to keep his face from view. He knew the fox would not need any protection from a mortal man like him but that didn't mean he would not give it. He would pay anything—his limbs, his heart, his very soul if need be—just to keep his fox safe.

"I guess your lineage makes this your problem too."

Raidou merely gave him a nod. Narumi reached into his jacket and took out his gun, a luger pistol that he had since he lost his old gun to the flames of that long ago night he first died. It was still loaded. He may not be able to fight as well as the summoner but he can hold his own.

He'd done that before. He remembered it. And words of comfort whispered in his ear that brought him back from the land of the dead.

* * *

_I will wait for you… In Shinoda…_

* * *

He would hold his own. Just so he could return. Just so…

"Narumi-san."

He stopped when he was called and turned to the summoner. Raidou didn't speak and his face was a mask of calm but a storm raged within those gray eyes. Emotions that danced like fox fire, far more alluring than the flames cast of magic and fire made by human hands.

"I will not die little fox." He said.

It may not be the time to say such things but Narumi opened his mouth and said it to calm the raging flames of fox fire he so adored. It would not hurt to say it. And he had longed to say them. If his body crumbled to ashes tonight, at least he had said one thing to his fox.

"I will not die…" He said once again.

Gray eyes went wide in surprise. The raging fox fire frozen for an instant.

"Not whilst you live."

**Tryst  
Part Three End**


	4. Part Four: Raidou

**Tryst**

**Part Four: Raidou**

The cold of the surroundings could be felt even through the thick, black cape he wore over his uniform. The scent of blood and rust and steam and smoke all over the place. It didn't bother him the least. Raidou knew this scent well. It was the scent of murder, death most foul.

Death had different scents too after all. A peaceful death was the scent of newly upturned earth, incense and dead flowers thrown in with the coffin. The scent of murder was of blood and malice.

He knew this scent. He'd been familiar with it.

And the scent of death clung onto Narumi, overlapping the scent of familiar cologne and cigarette and sweat.

The scent of death did not suit this man. He'd never wanted him to wear it if it could be avoided.

"Raidou…" The voice was pained but soft and gentle.

It beckoned for him to come closer. He looked up and away from his thoughts. He didn't voice those thoughts out loud. He didn't have to because he knew the man knew what he was thinking. It was strange, that after so many lifetimes, they both still knew.

Somehow…

Raidou carefully walked toward the man leaning heavily against the metal railings for support. His steps echoed loudly about him. He was sure the demons knew where they were but he doubted they would dare come.

He'd burn them as soon as they come and they knew it.

So the demons dared not come.

He stood before the man, wanting to reach out and touch the wounded hand and heal it. But he didn't. And the man sighed and placed his bleeding hand to his forehead. The blood flowed from the wound down his face.

Raidou had seen this before… A long time ago.

Blood was the proof of life, flesh was mortality. Only the soul would be left to live again, another life.

They both started and would end the same way. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

"Narumi-san…" He whispered.

The man looked up at him with a small frown. Displeased. Raidou sighed inwardly. He had wanted to see that man, to know he was safe and alive. And Narumi has said he wanted to see him.

"What are you doing here, Raidou? Hadn't I told you to wait back at the agency?!" He snapped.

Gouto scoffed at the words. Raidou looked at him, evenly. His face, falling back into a calm mask. It was a habit. It was just how it was. He suppressed his emotions but despite that, his chest felt tight at the words. The words hadn't stung him. It made him angry and relieved at the same time.

He knew what Narumi was planning from the note and the scent and what had happened. He knew.

"You're not planning on returning." Raidou said, dead-pan and cold.

It was a simple statement of facts. It hurt him to say it because it was the truth.

"He plans to die." Gouto's words echoed into his mind. And he understood.

He saw the man struggling with himself, for what to say to convince him to go. But Raidou will not go no matter what. He wanted the man to live. Couldn't the man see what he's trying to do?

Narumi sighed. "Raidou, I can't have you get involved in this…." He began. "I can't let them hurt you!"

Raidou closed his eyes. He understood how that felt. He'd done it before after all. Paying whatever it was in his power to give just so he would—

* * *

"—_Live. Please, Kuzu no Ha-sama…"_

_The Family had gathered about him. The elders and his human family. The mists had crawled into the room through the open doors making everything blurry and slightly colder than it really was. He lay in the middle of the room, surrounded by the family priests as they waited for the Herald to come while sustaining him as his life seemed to ebb away._

_He knew this would happen. He had expected it when he gave his _Hoshi no Tama _to the Herald as payment. His life is fading away._

"_Kuzu no Ha-sama…"_

_He turned his head to look though he could not clearly see the faces of those that surrounded him. He just knew them through their sent and the warmth (no matter how little it was) that they gave off._

"_Kuzu no Ha-sama, why did you…?"_

_He smiled, weakly at the name. Soon, he wouldn't even remember he had once been called that. Time was growing sort._

"_Just because." He replied, simply._

_He didn't need to elaborate and no one asked him to clarify. It just simply was. He would've laughed if he could. But he couldn't. It was so right and so strange, this feeling. It was almost a drug, an addiction. Like Opium. What poisonous draught it was. How absolutely terrifying and exhilarating at the same time._

"_But you might die…" Someone reasoned._

"_I will not die." He replied, closing his eyes. He felt his vision fading. The cold gripped him tighter and tighter in its grasp. He would sleep soon._

_He would—_

* * *

"—finish this. You young ones are supposed to worry about what comes after…"

Raidou would've laugh at the words coming out from the man's mouth if only it wasn't serious. The man was walking straight into the arms of the gods of death if not stopped. The man would die.

Then where would all he sacrificed for be?

"You're not planning on returning." Raidou said once again.

Narumi sighed, heavily. Raidou watched him. All around them, the machines continued to hum and the smoke and the steam continued to rise up and the stench of grime and oil and rust and blood hung about them.

The scent of the Gods of Death.

But they dared not come here. He'd stall them for as long as he can if he could, even if he knew one day the man would die again.

"Are you going to make me wait again…?" he whispered.

He hadn't meant to say those words. But the man heard him and he saw the hurt in the man's eyes. Those words hurt more, perhaps.

Have all their sacrifices been in vain?

"You cannot stop it." Narumi said.

Those were true words.

"I will die one day."

Those were true words. For the man was mortal… And he… He was not quite mortal.

"I've tasted death before." The man continued. "Dying a second time wouldn't be so bad…"

He wanted to snap and shout and yell at those words. But found that he could not. Or maybe he didn't want to. It hurt.

Was dying so easy?

"Are you in such a hurry to die?"

"No." He replied. "But if it would keep you safe then I would gladly go."

"I am not fragile." He scoffed.

He had lived for thousands of years already. Surely that would merit something. He was not fragile, even then a long time ago when he was what he used to be. He was a fox after all.

"I never said you were." The man grinned.

"I cannot allow you to—"

* * *

—_die. It was happening. The man was dying._

_He sighed as he tried to gather up what he could with what was left of his strength. The elders and the rest of the family stood up in surprise and tried to stop him. But he was burning and blazing, cocooned by his fox fire. The flame was hot for nothing burned brighter and hotter than that. But despite all that, he was cold. _

_So very cold._

_The old fire that burned in him was disappearing. _

_His darling was dying and the fox fire in him was disappearing._

"_No! Stop!"_

_But he could not stop. No matter what they did. He would sleep soon and then forget about that man. He wanted to at least see him._

_Fox fire burned about him but did not hurt anyone. It prevented anyone from coming closer. And he was so cold._

_So very cold._

_The fox fire was destroying the wards that sustained him and lifted him from where he lay. It would certainly damage him and may hurt this young body but when what would the use be if he could not see the man he had waited so long to meet. _

"_I'm sorry…" He apologized._

_In a sudden burst, before anyone could react, he—_

* * *

—Frowned. The only thing he could manage, at the words.

The smile on the man's face was calm and reassuring. How many lives would he give up just for this man's smile? To keep him safe and happy? To be by his side?

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. This was not the place for those words. And he knew the man was going to say something but stopped because the man knew this was not the place for such things.

There was no place in this desolate, underground world for those words.

No way to convey them.

The humming of the machines continued to echo across the earthen walls. The moans and groans of faraway demons reaching his ears and they dared not—

* * *

—_Come to this burning hell. He witnessed it, the killing but unable to do anything. For his darling will die tonight if help would not come._

_The man was caught and stabbed from behind by a demon's blade. He could not turn away from the sight of the falling man. Blood spilled crimson onto the floor and the walls. _

_Red, red blood of a mortal man…_

_He wanted to weep but he could not. Even if this was only a temporary loss. Even if… _

_Even if…_

"_Darling…" He whispered, softly as he approached. _

_The fire dared not harm him and they kept way from him as if afraid of a white fox. Each step he took he felt colder and colder. The man seemed to come to himself and reached out. The light was fading from his eyes. But the smile never left his lips._

_He knelt beside the man, hands working to lay him on his lap. The mortal man was dying, life fading away. He'd seen this before. It was not the first time he had seen his beloved die. He had seen him die so many times already in so many different lifetimes…_

_And each time, he wished it was not so…_

How long? _He asked himself as he brushed a lock of black hair away from the man's face. _How long before it drives me mad?

_Madness was nothing new to him although he had never been insane; he just knew it was possible. Gods and their messengers go mad too. It was only the matter of time before they snap. He wondered how many more he can take before his sanity finally slips._

_Is madness bliss?_

"_Darling…" he whispered. No, he would not risk it. He had to be there for this man. He vowed he would wait in their meeting place. His sanity and his heart intact…_

_He would wait in Shinoda…_

"_Good evening, little fox…" The man, greeted, smiling painfully. He held the man closer to him as if this would help keep his life in. "I was just… thinking that I… wanted to see… you…"_

_The light in those human eyes faded, disappeared and then closed. How many times must he watch this man die? _

_The fire blazed around them. A fox boy and a dead man left alone in the building. Left alone to mourn._

_And he wept silent tears as he held onto the man. He would breathe life into the man if possible but he was only a fox, a god messenger. He could do nothing. He silently mourned. Where was the help he had hoped for? _

"_Why do you mourn, little fox?" A familiar voice asked._

_He turned his tear-stained face to the Herald. The red flames turned blue and suddenly were gone. Cold mist surrounded them, reminding him for a moment of the shrine and he knew they were not where they used to be._

"_Please… I've given you the payment… my memories, all that I am, for you to keep to save this man's life."_

_He had never voiced this wish in all those other lifetimes they were together. He didn't know why he asked it now. The Herald smiled, knowing and knelt beside him to give him a kiss on his forehead to comfort him. If only it really would comfort him._

"_Don't worry little fox…" She whispered, gently. "The Gods look upon you with favor…. They will not forsake you."_

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The gods will not abandon them. They will never abandon them._

_He turned to the fallen man and whispered very gently as if he would hear: "I will wait for you… In Shinoda… I will—"_

* * *

—Hold his hand. Raidou looked up at the man's face. The hand was rough and calloused but strangely warm and comforting. He had thought of it before. How can this man's hands warm him so? He was not made of fire yet…

Blood dripped onto his white skin. Narumi looked apologetically at him and was that regret? If so, what for? Blood is the proof of life… That he was alive. Torn and a little battered but they should still be alright, right?

"It's alright…" Narumi reassured, gently. "I'll live."

Raidou had never held his hands before. And now that he has, he felt strength in them. Even as Narumi let his hand go, his hand had warmed him inside and out. He no longer felt cold.

Narumi turned away and ascended the steps to where battle waited. Gouto followed close behind. Raidou had always watched the man's back. Always walked a step behind and followed him. People would laugh at him at how he did yet he could not stop himself from doing so.

Even if sometimes, looking at the man's back felt like another goodbye…

"Narumi-san."

Narumi slowly turned to him. He wanted to say something, anything just so this would not be another goodbye. Human flesh may crumble and mortals die.

If only…

If only…

"I will not die little fox." Narumi said, smiling.

Raidou didn't understand what was said at first for he only heard the voice.

"I will not die…" He said again.

Raidou's eyes went wide in surprise because it was then that he understood. Mortals live and die but…

"Not whilst you live."

**Tryst**

**Part Four End**


	5. Part Five: A Month after the Case

**Notes:**

The poem at the start doesn't belong to me. It's from the play "Kuzunoha - The Fox of Shinoda". I didn't translate it either. It was translated by Folklorist Nozaki Kiyoshi. I just altered it a bit but I think I got the gist of it. The play itself had several variations. DS: Kuzunoha Raidou doesn't belong to me. I just love the game.

Thanks to my friend who helped write this fic.

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this fic.

* * *

**Tryst**

**Part Five: A Month after the Case**

Narumi smiled down at the beautiful calligraphy written on scented paper. The brush strokes were elegant and flowing. The white of the paper reminded him a little of pale milky skin and the black of the ink, raven-coloured hair.

Of course, the black of the fox's hair was darker still, soft and more beautiful than the ink.

"_If you love me Darling, come and see,_

_In yonder great wood shall you find me._

_In Shinoda in the land of Izumi,_

_Where arrowroot leaves rustle and dance pensively."_

Narumi grinned and hummed to himself as he turned to the mirror to straighten his necktie. Today was a good day after all. He needed to look his best. He was meeting someone important today. There were steps in the hallway and Tae entered the office.

"Hello boys." She greeted.

Narumi didn't turn to her, too busy looking at the mirror. "Hello, Tae."

Tae pouted. "Ah Shouhei! Lazing about again?" She tsked. "I thought you'd changed."

Narumi laughed. "Sorry, doll. The agency's closed for the next few days." He remarked. "I'll be out of town."

"Leaving Raidou-kun alone?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Narumi put on his vest. "No, of course not!" he replied. "Raidou's out too. He went back to Shinoda a few days ago because he needed to meet someone there."

"Ah…" Then she grinned. "A lover?"

Narumi's smile widened. "You got it, baby." He replied. "It seems someone's been waiting for our Raidou up in Shinoda. He's hoping to meet this odd bird. They see each other it seems but they never actually meet. Dumb luck, if you ask me."

"Huh? Why?" She asked, interested.

Narumi looked into the drawers and checked his gun and holstered it. He didn't quite need it but who knew? He might.

"Raidou's got a few holes in his memory." He replied. "But the bird kept waiting. So now that the holes are nicely filled up, he's going to show up."

"Ah…" She sighed, disappointed. "I always thought he'd end up with Kaya…" She remarked. "He looked goofy for her."

Narumi laughed. "The Daidouji Doll?" He asked in disbelief. "What gave you that idea?"

Tae shrugged. "Well, when Kaya went missing, he's the one running all over the place to look for her."

Narumi checked his wallet. "Sweetheart, the dame was our client."

"And after that, they see each other often."

"They're friends." Narumi replied looking for his hat finding it hanging on the rack. "And she works here as our secretary, yeah?"

"Just friends?"

"Sure." He replied. "I tell you, Raidou's already stuck on another bird." He paused and turned to her with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Tae, did you just come here to beat your gums?"

"How rude!" She scoffed. "Of course not! I just wanted to see how my boys were doing. But since you're going out…" Her voice trailed off in thought.

"Another caper?" Narumi asked, interested. Tae always brought in the most interesting cases, be it occult-related or otherwise.

"No. Just needed a little help on a story for a book I'm working on." She replied. "Raidou's from Shinoda, right? I heard there have been sightings of a fox there. But not just any fox! It was as white as the Inari Foxes of legend! A fox with Nine Tails!"

Narumi took his hat and smiled. "A fox?"

"Yes." She replied. "The fox appears at dusk in human form."

She rummaged through her purse to get a small notebook, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Narumi watched her patiently, smiling cheerfully.

"Ah! Here it is!" She turned to Narumi. "We have several eyewitnesses that could swear they saw a fox waiting by the woods of Shinoda. One of them even greeted the said fox…"

Narumi grinned as he listened to Tae talk as put his hat on. "I think you should leave that fox alone." He remarked. "The fox's probably just waiting…"

"Waiting for what?"

"A lover." He replied. "So how do I look?" he asked, grinning.

"Swell." She replied. It was true. "And you? Who are you going to meet?"

Narumi grinned down at her from the door.

"A lover." He replied. "Lock up when you leave, alright!"

He didn't give Tae a chance to protest. The door closed behind him and he was on his way.

* * *

The woods smelled sweet that day and the shade of the trees made it cooler still. Raidou drew his _haori_tighter about himself while he walked up the cold stone steps to the shrine. The dark-green of his _kimono_made his skin paler still. He seemed to be shinning against the shade and the mist of the woods. He looked like he was giving off his own light. 

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath of the fresh air. He felt like he hadn't been here for so long.

"Kuzu no Ha."

Raidou stopped and looked up with a smile as he held out a hand for the raven to perch on. Gotou, now a raven, landed on his hand.

"Gotou-Douji." He greeted, smiling. "It's good to see you again..."

Raidou felt the raven grin as he turned his head away.

"It's good to see you are well." Gotou replied. "What are you doing here? I would think that mayhap you would not be alone."

Raidou smiled that fox smile, light and pleasant. "It's nothing." He replied. "I just wanted to come here…"

"Has he been giving you trouble?" Gotou asked after a short pause.

Raidou shook his head, cheerfully. He knew who the bird was referring to.

"No." He replied, amused. "I just wanted to be here. He is well, by the way and said that he misses you. Though I'm not quite certain he knows you still live…"

"Ah? An odd fellow." The bird remarked. "I doubt he knows unless you tell him… That sap doesn't follow his own advice. He keeps putting himself in the strangest situations…" he paused as he turned his black head to him. "Are you sure he is the one you've been waiting for, Kuzu no Ha?"

Raidou nodded, smiling. "Very certain."

"Ah…" the bird said, satisfied. "And have you remembered what you've forgotten?"

Raidou closed his eyes. Has he remembered everything? Maybe not everything for some lost in time. They can make new memories together after all. This was another life, even if the man was mortal, he'd still live.

_I will not die._

Somehow, in his memories…

_Not whilst you live._

They will become immortal themselves…

They shared a companionable silence after. It has been a while, since he had seen the sun set. The setting sun taking away what little light is there in woods. It was dusk. It was another time.

"Dusk has come…" Raidou remarked, looking up at the sky.

"So it is…" The raven agreed. "Then I shall take my leave…"

"Goodbye, Gotou-Douji." He said.

"Goodbye Kuzu no Ha."

And the raven flapped his wings up and disappeared into the darkness of the woods. It was not dark for long. Fireflies appeared (or maybe they were spirits, he didn't quite know.) and lighted pathway up to the Nameless Shrine. They blinked in and out, seemingly dancing, maybe even guiding whoever would come up at night to pray to get to the shrine.

And they were beautiful.

Kuzu no Ha closed his eyes and smiled when he heard the soles of shoes tapping against the stone steps. It was foreign in these quiet woods, where the fireflies (spirits?) danced to the sound of the singing trees and crickets. He knew then to whom those steps belonged.

He opened his eyes to see Narumi Shouhei taking his hat off.

He smiled.

"Good evening." He greeted, giving the other man a fox smile. For he is a fox.

"Good evening, little fox." Narumi greeted back. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Raidou chuckled at the remark. How can he not?

"It's nothing…" Raidou replied, mirth in his eyes. "I was just thinking that I wanted to see you…"

**Tryst**

**Part Five End**

**Tryst: End**

* * *


End file.
